


follow the rabbit

by fallwhale



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:43:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallwhale/pseuds/fallwhale
Summary: ＃姊妹　＃骨科
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, seulrene - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ＃姊妹 ＃骨科

剛剛還在電話裡叫母親不要擔心，說什麼人都多大了不會不見。結果自己呢？煩躁得靜不下來，胡思亂想著。裴柱現決定先去給自己沖杯茶轉換下思緒，卻在握住桌上的馬克杯前頓了下。那時候買給她杯子的人對她說的話就這麼又在耳邊覆誦一次：在卡通的世界裡，兔子和熊相愛也不會覺得奇怪，真好。於是那個人手上印著咖啡色熊的馬克杯最終來到了她的辦公桌上。那開朗的聲音還在腦海清晰著：要用喔，不然熊會傷心的。

自從裴柱現搬出家裡，再加上工作忙碌的關係，自然而然地漸漸和家人減少碰面、聯繫，原以為這樣就能斷開過多的念想。她們所在的世界；現實世界裡，兔子和熊沒有相愛的可能。

剛開始斷不了的關心還能轉而寄託在身邊的物件上。但再後來⋯⋯裴柱現後悔了。失去家人這道屏障，她們之間反而什麼都沒能守住。

馬克杯裡茶包還未泡開，裴柱現試著撥打好幾通電話給那個失聯的人，仍都是無止盡的響鈴。裴柱現嘆了一口氣，也許那被熊疼愛的蜂蜜會知道。即使心裡頭再怎麼不願意，現在也只能循著滴落下來的甜蜜才能找到那頭走失的熊。

一陣漫長而難耐的響鈴聲，在考慮是否要掛斷時，電話接通了。

“喂，歐膩。有什麼事嗎？”冰冷而語調沒有起伏的女性聲音讓裴柱現疑惑著是不是打錯電話了，還拿下手機確認了通話頁面上的名字。

“那個⋯⋯瑟琪在妳那邊嗎？”

“哈？歐膩。她沒有跟妳說嗎？居然也會有歐膩不知道的事嗎？”電話裡頭的女人曾經跟著那人一前一後地甜膩呼喊著她，怎麼會保質期還沒過完就發酸變質了。“我們分手了，歐膩。歐膩把我電話刪掉吧，我等等也會刪的”

還來不及反應過來，電話就被硬生掛斷。像場午後的暴雨，來得急，走得也快，留了一身狼狽給裴柱現。裴柱現刪去女人的號碼。她閉起眼又深深地嘆了一口氣。這個人還能去哪，最後還不是都要回家的。

下班後回到自己家打開門時，濃濃的酒味就漫了過來，裴柱現一手捂著鼻，一手開了燈。那個失聯的人，就趴在客廳的桌上睡著。手邊、腳邊的瓶瓶罐罐堆到看似就是要把自己喝到酒精中毒的程度。裴柱現決定先打給母親向她報個平安，再來解決眼前的問題。

“媽，人在我家，不用找了”

“喔啊怎麼都不接電話？叫她聽電話”

“她睡著了，等她醒了我在叫她打給妳，先這樣”

“好⋯⋯啊啊啊，等等，下週六日沒上班吧？”

“怎麼了？”

“妳老爸之前不是買新電視嗎？店家辦抽獎活動，他抽到了溫泉旅館兩日遊啊。時間要空下來喔，我們好久沒一起出來玩了，妳妹妹也很期待呢。記得喔，時間要空下來”

掛掉電話的手緊握到都泛白了。今天的每一通電話都像犯衝著找自己麻煩。父母親期待家族旅遊是應當的，可裴柱現只感到擔憂。她沒有辦法，或者該說她沒有把握跟這個醉酒的人安然獨處一室。就像此刻、現在。即使為眼前的人感到心煩、惱怒，對那人的期待甚至感到害怕，可裴柱現仍一點辦法辦法也沒有，她沒有辦法對她生氣、沒有辦法不心疼她。而她也沒有辦法反駁在她底心的聲音，在她耳邊的呢喃是來自兔子洞的回音。聽起來多麼可口、誘人，就像那個人笑起來多麼地無害，總是讓她忍不住想要靠近。縱容自己和那人的下場，就是慣壞了心裡頭的獸。從此陷入困境，反覆地輪迴過錯。

那人總是把理性給灌醉，醉到只剩本能的狀態，好讓心底的獸能夠跑出來，窩在兔子洞裡，等待她的兔子回家。裴柱現撥開醉酒的人腳邊的瓶瓶罐罐，蹲在她的身旁，雙手扶上她的肩膀搖晃著，邊開口呼喊著她的名字。

「瑟琪，醒醒，瑟琪、瑟琪⋯⋯」

外力的搖動讓醉酒的人有些不耐地蹙著眉，動了動身子拒絕，嘴上還說著含糊不清的話。裴柱現仍耐心地輕聲呼喚著。當醉酒的人被吵醒後，一睜眼卻是自己最想念的人，原本不耐煩的心情便一掃而空，轉瞬就是對著來人見牙不見眼的笑。

「rene、rene」瑟琪笑著向裴柱現展開雙臂，將她環抱入懷中。因醉酒而沉重的頭則伏在她的頸肩上。「妳回來了。」

兩人獨處的時候，瑟琪會用裴柱現的英文名字Irene，呼喚她。瑟琪曾對她說，歐美劇裡，他們呼喚手足都是叫名字，不是哥哥或姐姐。這之中沒有上下的區別，讓她很羨慕這樣的平等與獨立性。而瑟琪則還會再把Irene的I去掉，好像只要把I去掉，她們之間的關係就會更加緊密。

「妳喝太多了。以後不要再喝了。」

「不行，不喝不行的⋯⋯」

手輕撫著瑟琪的背時，裴柱現想著，是不是只要把“我”去掉，這樣的親暱接觸就不用探討是來自於怎麼樣的感情。她的妹妹，瑟琪，正埋頭在她頸肩用她溫熱的唇瓣竊取自己的體溫，原本抱著她的雙手，也不安份地掀起她的衣襬伸了進去。

「為什麼喝酒了？」

「分手了⋯⋯」

「不是好好的嗎？怎麼分手了？」

瑟琪蹭著姐姐的頸肩使力地搖著頭，抬起頭時，那眼底的水光粼粼著她的委屈。

「沒有人比妳好⋯⋯」

裴柱現屏住呼吸，她看著瑟琪盯著她的唇，再看回自己的雙眼。而後朝她越來越近，就在那雙唇快要觸碰到時，裴柱現撇頭躲開了。

「瑟琪，不要這樣。」

沒有想到會被拒絕的瑟琪，愣了好幾秒才反應過來。她緊咬著下唇收了手，縮著肩膀低著頭退開。

「妳去洗澡，全身酒味的。」

酒喝得太多的人，連站起來都有問題，何況是走到浴室洗澡，那對醉酒的人來說，是近乎不可能的任務。瑟琪走得歪歪斜斜，沒幾步就跌在地上。儘管她的雙腳因為喝得太醉而使不上力，她一聲不吭；儘管她再怎麼狼狽，她的姐姐都不來幫她，她也一聲不吭。瑟琪沒有回頭求助，而裴柱現也不讓自己聽到聲響就心軟回頭。等到浴室的放水聲嘩啦啦地響起，裴柱現才洩氣一般跌坐在地上，早已在眼眶打轉良久的眼淚跟著水聲一起掉落下來。她的雙手不自主地震顫，無處可以安放她難以言說的情感。裴柱現只是想，很多時候她都在想，瑟琪能不能只是瑟琪就好，而她只是柱現；那個被稱為rene的柱現，而不是被稱為姐姐的柱現。從小就常被母親唸說：妳看妳，妳就是對妳妹妹太好，才會把她寵壞。可裴柱現總想這樣回話：我只有一個妹妹、只有一個瑟琪。我要上哪去找第二個瑟琪？裴柱現想切割她們之間的關係，可在她身上流動著的血液，正是讓她們緊緊相連、而相似、相知的羈絆。還沒有平復好情緒，突兀地一陣強烈不止的咳嗽聲戳破了寧靜，將裴柱現拉回現實。驚覺那是從浴室傳來的聲音，便想都沒想就往浴室衝了過去。推開門裴柱現就看見，浴缸裡全身赤裸而濕漉漉的人，伏在邊緣猛地咳嗽。她不顧地板的潮濕，就跪在那人的身邊順著她的背。

「還好嗎？怎麼突然咳嗽了？」

那人還咳得猛烈，嘴巴和鼻子都被她咳出水來，裴柱現心疼地撫著背順氣，卻在看到瑟琪整頭頭髮濕得能滴下水時，心跳漏了一拍，隨即而來強烈的不安和猜測把她心臟給震得痛了，裴柱現開口問：「妳剛剛在做什麼？我在問妳話，妳剛剛在做什麼！」

裴柱現看著咳得滿臉通紅的人噤聲避開自己的眼神時，等同默認了她的揣測。要是自己又狠心沒有進來怎麼辦？要是晚了一步怎麼辦？裴柱現氣那個想要離去的人，更害怕自己差點就永遠失去她，抬手就是一陣猛搥，一句句質問和怒氣全打在緘默不語的人身上。

「妳怎麼可以、妳怎麼可以⋯⋯妳怎麼可以想要丟下我⋯⋯」

一味承受著疼痛的瑟琪不知道該怎麼了斷對眼前的人不該有的情感。她只知道，只要她體內的血液還奔騰著，她就永遠無法說出她的愛。那些濃稠難辨的渴慕，全化作流水從眼裡掉落下來。瑟琪伸手捉住裴柱現的手，倒在她的肩上抽噎著。

「柱現、柱現⋯⋯」

該怎麼辦？能怎麼辦？即使將糾纏她們的姓氏給去掉，也不能把流淌在血液裡的基因給篡改。可那卻是她們唯一能做，卻又無用的掙扎。

既然沒有未來，也無法直面過去。那就閉起眼吧，將僅有的現在無限地延長。

在唇瓣觸礁的溫柔，就此沉溺。瑟琪如孩童吸吮奶嘴一般，閉著眼吸吮著唇上帶給她的溫暖和慰藉。浴缸裡的人跪坐了起來，在親吻的同時，雙手摸上柱現身上早已濕透的襯衫，一顆顆的解開鈕扣。而被褪下襯衫後，柱現自己解開了內衣扣，她站了起來。那道渴求她的眼神紅著眼眶、映著水光仰望著她。柱現看著她拉下最後一道警戒線，隨即就扯下沾濕而緊貼雙腿的長褲。柱現一手扶在那人的肩上，一手將禁錮她雙腳的枷鎖給脫去。瑟琪牽起放在她肩上的手，帶著柱現跨進浴缸裡。心跳數隨著水位一同上升，就快將彼此給淹沒。柱現被拉往瑟琪的胸前，兩者赤裸以對、沉默相視。

如果還可以回頭，就是現在。可柱現沒有辦法，她始終對這個人一點辦法也沒有。這人烏黑的眼眸是無底無盡的兔子洞。她無法移開雙眼，只願就此躍下，背離現實世界。

她再也不是自己，而是rene、是兔子；是那隻熊的兔子。

在那個地方，兔子和熊，也能夠相愛著。


	2. Rabbit hole

再見到她是一個禮拜後的事。

一早就被媽媽催促著起床叫我準備行李，我才不像他們，哪有人出門當天才準備行李的，我只想倒頭回去賴床。媽媽見我背對著她，抄起床上的兔子玩偶打我的屁股，她喊著：妳姐姐等等就來了，別讓她等。我醒了。不管是那一下暴擊還是那句話，總之，我醒了。

刷牙洗臉完的我呆坐在沙發上，聽著那兩老興奮又有些焦躁得問著彼此，牙刷毛巾要不要帶？旅館有，不用。衣服證件帶齊了沒有？檢查過了，在包裡。哎呀，我都忘了冰箱還有草莓，我洗洗帶著路上吃。都這時間了，還弄。等等柱現來了我們就出發。沒關係啦，還有點時間。妳怎麼還坐在這？去、去換衣服，換好打給妳姐姐，要是到了就下去接她幫妳姐姐提行李。

電話響了一陣子。我想她可能不想接我電話吧，想說要掛斷還是再等一下她就接起來了。

“喂？”

“要到了嗎？”

“在附近了。”

“好。”

她聲音聽來有些疲憊，我也半斤八兩。我沒什麼睡。今天，我期待很久了。我不敢細想我再期待什麼，即使我知道。我想，那就是我太不願意細想的原因。我穿上薄外套，套起拖鞋就下樓，拐彎，再拐彎，走到大路上。還有點遠，不過我還是看見她了，她走路的模樣證實我在電話裡的猜測。背在左側的行李袋還有右手提著的筆電包壓得她向我走來的每一步都如此沉重。我不想去猜測那之中拖累她的原因是否有包含我，才以至於她到現在都還不看我一眼。

「我幫妳拿吧。」

「不用，就快到了。」

她略過我伸出的手，從我身側經過。我走在導致我睡不好的主因背後，沒由來的我有些生氣，高她半個頭的我腿還是比她長些，大步向前就一手搶過她的行李袋，逕自往前走，她沒說什麼，也不能說什麼。我沒看見她的表情，不管是什麼表情，看見她的臉、她的眼、她的唇，接下來都會有意料得到的意外發生。

打開門，那兩老還在磨磨唧唧，我身後的人則一進門就一屁股坐在沙發上。久未見的乖巧女兒回家了，兩老差點停下手邊的動作，作勢要倒茶又要遞吃得招呼關心，我趕緊出聲打斷這波溫馨，路上聊，今天很多時間夠你們聊。

而我們也會有時間的。

溫泉旅館在郊區的山上，大約兩個小時的車程。爸爸向友人借了轎車，而年輕的我就背負起司機的重責，她坐在副駕，給兩老在後頭聊著天，或者像個八卦記者拷問她的感情生活。我把音樂轉得小聲，讓他們不用吼著說話，二來是我也想聽。她說現階段工作比較重要，有了錢才有選擇。那兩老沒再說什麼，只是媽媽心疼得多說幾句操心的話。轉瞬就提起以前的事，又把自己眼睛酸澀出淚水來。

「媽，好了，我知道了。」

「好啦好啦不說了，」媽媽很快擦掉淚水，「來，吃水果，甜的。」從我們椅子中間，遞來一盒早上特地費時處理的草莓。

而我在心裡重述了她說的那句話，有了錢才有選擇。我想起了她現在的租房，雖然是舊公寓但屋況維持得很好，加上地理位置好，交通便利、轉角有便利店，再遠些還有大型超市。租金肯定不便宜，而這個人每個月也會匯款回家。她留給自己的還剩多少？而在她僅存的選擇裡，我仍是不被選擇的那一個。那時候的記憶像後頭竄出來超車的車一樣，既蠻橫又霸道得超到我的思緒前。

“我要搬出去了，房子找好了，妳在家乖一點。”

“為什麼？”

“長大了總會搬出去住的，妳自己一個人一間房也比較舒服吧。”

“為什麼？”

為什麼？

“我們長大了，都該長大了。”

那台車不耐煩得又切換到其他車道，狠狠得把我甩在後頭。

「我要草莓。」

她把整盒遞到我身旁。我瞄了一眼又把視線回正。我說，我在開車。

她知道我的意思，那沒說完的話。她也知道她現在不能拒絕我。拿著草莓的手伸過來後，我看準了便張大口連同她的指尖一起含了進去。她嚇得倏地收回手。

我嚼了嚼，媽媽說得對，甜的，很甜。

「還要。」

司機總是有被服務的特權，即使濫用我也不會吃壞肚子。只不過她後來接起工作的電話，換另外一頭的人纏著她不放。下了高速公路經過市區接下來是山路，我專心開著車不吵她，讓她假寐，到了旅館後才叫醒她，而那兩老興奮得下了車就拿出他們孝順的長女為他們換的智慧型手機到處拍照，連行李都忘了拿。我左右肩還有手上都提滿行李，慢悠悠得跟在他們後面不遠處，她提著自己的跟了上來堵在我前面。明明這附近也只有我們兩個，她還是壓低音量跟我說話。

「他們都在妳別這樣。」

我咧開嘴笑了笑，笑得我眼都沒了，這弧度會讓人看來覺得我誠懇又聽話，是她在我還小的時候跟我說過，可是現在的她看見我這樣笑馬上就蹙起眉，用力扯著我沒拉上拉鍊的外套下擺。「我是認真的在跟妳說。」

從哪天開始這樣的笑就變質了吧，從討好變成索取的時候。見她這樣，我也只好收起笑，向她貼近一步將一字一句咬得清晰。「我也是認真的。」

即使滿臉惱怒，她也從不真正對我發火。真要說就那麼一次，上週在她家的時候。我記得不太完全，因為實在喝得太醉了。那天的記憶像是失手打翻的拼圖，一片一片慢慢恢復後再拿來拼湊，雖然不完整，但是看見大致的樣貌就足夠了。

那兩老拍夠了，我們去check in。溫泉旅館的基調以日式為基底、加進現代的高級感，我們的房間是高樓層的兩間松字號的雙人房，松字號不多，就四間。兩老在我們隔壁，他們打開門便驚呼連連，我們在門邊短暫停留後，便繼續往前走。她在我前頭，走得有點慢，像是即將執行判決的囚徒，而我則像是押解她的警官。

嗶一聲，我們刷卡進門，門還會自動關上，再嗶的一聲自動落鎖。當我還在為電子鎖失笑，她已經被眼前的景象徹底擊垮的樣子，一動也不動。玄關上來，鋪設實木地板的左手邊有白色的雙人床舖，再過去一點，大片落地窗前有一張矮桌和兩張和室椅，而落地窗外頭就是松字號的主打：隱蔽性極佳的半露天溫泉風呂。果然跟網站上看到的一樣。一想到她說有錢才有選擇還真是對，雖然我對她毫無保留，但花了我一個月的薪水升級房型這件事最好先不要讓她知道。我放行李發出的聲響使得她回頭看我，對上她的眼時，水潤的目光還透著溫和的光線流轉得讓人暈眩，我停下動作直往她去，捧起她的臉吻了下去。

蟬鳴、風經過樹葉摩挲的沙沙聲、唇瓣分分合合的嘖嘖聲。都告訴我現在只有我們兩個人，可即使只有我們兩個人，她仍試著推拒我。

「五分鐘。」

在短暫呼吸的幾秒間，我這麼說著，我們一起逃離俗世凡塵，墜入另外一個沒有盡頭的黑暗。沒有人為我們計時、也沒有人在意分秒的流動。當門鈴無情地響起，更加無所謂地打斷僅適用於我們之間珍貴又難得的時間。她幾乎和響鈴一同推開我，紅通通的眼角還掛著水痕，這時候的她總像個易碎品，讓人想好好捧在手心。她推開我想撫摸的手，把每一步踏著力道十足，走去浴室整理儀容。

花了大筆的錢果然連提供餐點也沒讓人失望，日式的海鮮大餐。期間我們兩個沒有對話，只是一直聽著那兩老興奮地邊吃邊說著話，偶爾一句沒一句的回著。我嘴裡還咀嚼著眼睛就在看待會的獵物，此時我眼角就瞄到她遞來一盤盛滿各種肉類的盤子，把我空掉的盤子換走，再拿起我的空碗為我盛起湯，還不忘舀幾片蔬菜給我。一連串流利而沉默的動作，讓我錯覺得回到小時候，她總是把最好吃的部位留給我，剩下的餘肉碎末才是她的。我不發一語得吃著，只要碗盤空了，她又會幫我換上滿滿的一盤，即使上面還剩我咬過的肉片，她仍執意為我換上，自己則把那殘缺的肉片吃下。

旅館人員建議吃撐的我們可以到後方的海芋園走走，沿著我們來的山坡路繼續往上走二百公尺就到了。自從那句五分鐘後我們就沒說過一句話，也許該跟她說點什麼，像是今天天氣很好，或是妳剛有吃飽嗎？最近工作怎麼樣？之類的。但我想說的都不是這些話，也許倒不如什麼都不要說比較好。

到了海芋園後付了門票就進去逛，走走停停、拍拍照，晃眼間就已黃昏。回到旅館時又準備吃晚餐——簡單的茶泡飯套餐。為了幫助我們消化，旅館人員在幫我們送上餐後甜點及水果時向我們建議，若有興趣可以到山上的賞螢步道走走，只不過現在這時節接近尾端了要碰碰運氣。

兩老累了決定回房休息，而我則希望她能跟我去，我說，我們去走走吧。這次我儘量笑得真誠說得沒有其他意思。我是真的想要和她單獨走一小段路。她很快看了我一眼，又低下頭猶豫著，我注視著她眼尾上淡淡的痣，彷彿像個漩渦把我吸引進去，而我差點失神到漏聽她那一聲輕到不能再輕的，嗯。

步道還要比海芋園再遠些，一路上我們還是找不到話可以跟對方說，堵在心裡頭的秘密把其他話語一同掩蓋，而那些寒暄都不比秘密來得重要，於是也就失去它們能夠存在的意義。我想著我還在唸大學時那次出遊我們聊了什麼，剛出社會幾年的她已經洗練成疲累又忙碌的社會人模樣了。難得的休假日，我帶她去名為忘憂的臨海步道走走。那天天氣就像今天那麼好、那麼藍，她很開心，像個脫韁野馬活蹦亂跳，不過以她的身型還有可愛的模樣，比較像是個野放的小白兔才是。

她是真的很開心才會忘記了什麼。那原本攬著手臂的手，聊著聊著滑進我的掌心，又笑著笑著趁著語句間鑽進每個指縫間的空隙，自然得就像個戀人般。我當然也跟著開心了起來，把手上的力道收束。不過最後也自然得鬆開手了，誰也沒明說、誰都不再提。那是一次失誤嗎？我不曉得。具體聊了些什麼我記不得了，我只記得那時候我的眼底有她的笑容，我的掌心還有因為緊張的薄汗。

這次步道的路有些不好走，即使規劃得每隔幾步路就有地燈也仍有些昏暗，我開起手機的手電筒照在我們腳邊，順勢牽起她的左手，滑進她的指縫間，像個成熟的大人怕心愛的孩子走丟。我們到了平台後稍作休息，月光從林葉間灑落下來，破碎的光影映在她白嫩的臉龐上，她臉上的碎髮妨礙我的觀看，我抬手去順到她耳後，便停留在她耳廓邊搓揉了起來。她頭低得我看不見她的表情，我彎下腰。找到她唇瓣的位置，偏頭就向她貼了過去，她的唇總有個磁引力，總是忍不住被吸引過去。這次她沒有推開我，反而迎合我的擾動，自然得就像個戀人般的親吻。這是我們第一次在外頭世界的親吻，只不過仍得躲在漆黑的闇影裡。

在回到明亮的人類世界前，我們仍緊緊地牽著手，在踏進那片光亮時，我們看似自然卻有些不得已得收回眷戀。

我們一前一後地回到松字號，我去把外頭風呂的開關轉開，熱呼呼的溫泉還有熱氣就漫了上來。我蹲在外邊看逐漸上升的水位一陣後，回到室內發現她已換上旅館的深色日式浴衣，她稍早穿的外衣和內衣褲都放在行李旁，我有些情不自禁的勾起嘴角，走到她身旁啄了她一口，便當著她的面脫下我的衣褲。她看見我的腰腹後趕緊把視線移開，我不禁失笑，我腰腹那隱隱約約的紅點們已消淡不少。這也算她的失誤，是那晚留下的證據。

那晚隔天我在她家床上醒來頭痛欲裂，她在我還在熟睡的時候就去上班，連字條都不留給我，我昨晚的衣服被她晾在外頭，身上換上了她的睡衣，床尾則疊著我上次穿來的衣服。我在她家休息一陣後，才猛然想起我今天也有班，而且還已經是大遲到的狀態，我正想傳訊息給店長道歉，才發現好幾個小時前的“我”早已跟店長請好假了。這時我也看到我的未接來電多得嚇人，大部分是媽媽打的、一部分是她打的。那時候誰都不想接，連她也是。我看著未接來電的數字一位又一位得往上加，我賭氣得想著，若愛有十分，我可以在她身上拿幾分？當我要換上我自己的衣服時，我看著我腰腹上又紅又紫的痕跡，她從來不會在我身上留下痕跡，第一次的時候，她對我說，妳醉夢一場，事後想起什麼都不要當真。我才知道夢就是要來拿彌補現實的缺憾，而所有的失誤都可以推給酒，只要我喝得越多、幻覺就越強烈。

我決定待在她家等待一個答案。

她一回來發現我還在，身上的衣服也還沒換下。她像個草食性動物驚覺危險的縮在牆角，而我就是那個散發危險氣息的肉食性動物。我朝她而去，走到她面前就掀起我的衣襬，我說，這不是夢，對吧？她偏過頭旋即就哭了出來。我把她抱進懷裡有規律得拍著她的背，小時候我哭她就這麼安慰我，我學著她的模樣、她的語氣，我在她耳邊說：不要怕、不要哭。妳還有我，我陪妳一起。

溫泉熱呼呼的，泡得我頭也有些昏暈著，像是醉酒的狀態。我圈緊身前的人，我思緒飄得有些遠了，我的頭原本抵在她頸肩，我怕這一切又像是我的幻覺，我開始啃咬起她美麗的蝴蝶骨，雙手不斷地確認她的存在、她的形狀。她沒按耐住，悶哼了一聲。她說：「別在這裡。」

我將她抱離風呂，拿著浴巾粗略得幫她擦乾身子，還有我的。我們進房後，我把陽台門關得緊實、窗簾也都拉上，把燈切得只剩床頭燈，我帶著她一同上了床，將她壓在我身下。我憑藉昏黃的燈光看著她，她的臉、她的身體都緋紅著，可口得讓人想咬一口，我傾下身子想吻她，她就抬手阻擋了我。她眼眶濕潤得看著我。

她問我，我們這樣是不是錯的？

我笑了起來，用她說我誠懇的笑容安撫她。我傾下身，覆蓋她不安的嘴唇。

而答案，我從來都沒有。


End file.
